degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lovequeen16
"LoveQueen16" is the Realm of Doom screen name of the online predator, who preyed on Connor DeLaurier. She was portrayed by Araxi Arslanian. Character History Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (1), Connor DeLaurier, Dave Turner, and Wesley Betenkamp are upset to find out that their band is dropping out of "Band Slam", because Mr. Simpson had to cut off the event. The next day Connor is still at school, and is asleep at the desk over the computer. Dave and Wesley walk in to notice him knocked out cold sleeping. Ms. Oh walks around and notices Connor sleeping as well. She bangs on the table to wake him up and is mad at him for drooling on the keyboards, since the computers are expensive. Dave and Wesley nudge him to wake him up even more; Connor tells them he wishes he didn't hate coffee, and Wesley goes off talking about how it took him that long to beat the villager. It turns out Connor was up all night long playing RPG's. Wesley tries to tell him loves RPG's too, but he's gone to deep and he needs to come up for air. Connor tells them that they don't understand, and nobody else in his life does as well. Later,Connor is at home after school, playing his "Realm of Doom", and is wearing headphones, talking into them, to the person he's playing with. It turns out it's a girl he's playing with and they're "friends" online. His "girlfriend" tells him that he's seems really cool and that he probably has many friends in real life. Connor admits to only having about 2 friends, and they don't understand him, unlike her. She tells him that they're lucky they found each other, and Connor is about to agree until Snake tells him he has to leave. Connor leaves for school, and tells the girl they'll play again. After class, Connor is on "Realm of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girlfriend" is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. Dave and Wesley come in to ask him if he wants to shoot some hoops, Connor tells them in a little bit because he's waiting for something from a girl. Wesley asks if it's a girlfriend, and Connor tells them that she is not just a friend that's a girl, but a "girl-friend". Dave tells him to "shut the front door", and Connor tells him that they play online, listen, talk, and understand each other. Dave and Wesley ask if he has a picture of her, and he points to her avatar "LoveQueen16". They laugh, and ask if he's serious. Dave and Wesley laugh, and Connor tries to explain she may not be perfect, but he still likes her. Dave tells him that he's never seen her, so for all he knows she could be some fat dude. Connor is upset, so they tell him to come play basketball. He tells them he'll be out in a minute, and after they leave, he gets a message from Lovequeen16 containing her cell number. She asks for his in return and he gives it to her, making him smile. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. However, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, and they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. He tells her that he's sorry that he didn't show up, and that they should definitely meet up again for real. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16 online, against Dave and Wesley's advice. He is playing a game of Realm of Doom alongside her, until Dave and Wesley walk in the room. He shuts the game off, and listens to them bombarding him with advice. Dave asks him why he still talks to her, if she is like 42, and she was 12 when he was born. Dave tells him that it's just plain weird, and asks what he sees in her. Connor tells them that she's just a friend that he plays "ROD" with, and while Wesley agrees that ROD is cool, he points out that they are his friends. Connor tells them that she's different, as she listens to him and understands him. Dave and Wesley try to tell him that they do all that stuff, but he doesn't seem to listen or care. Dave tries to tell him to get over her, but Connor isn't too sure what's to get over. They leave, and he continues to play ROD. Later, Dave comes up with the perfect plan to show Connor that there are other girls that are their age he can interact with. They go on a chat roulette type site called ChatSoFast. They go through a lot of people until they find three girls their age. Wesley and Dave are ready to talk to them, and they tell Connor to start up a conversation. Connor types to them, "Do you guys play realm of doom?". They stare, looking confused. Dave feels that Connor's going to make them leave the chat, so he takes over. Connor is mad at Dave, and looks around concerned. Later, after classes are done, Connor is playing ROD, and Mr. Simpson walks in to tell him to leave and go home to do chores. Connor tells him he has everything handled, and he has even separated the recycling and made compost. Mr. Simpson accepts this and tells him good job and to not get home too late. Afterwards, Connor ROD video chats with LoveQueen16. They begin talking, until Connor tells her that they could meet up to go get the Realm of Doom expansion pack, to which she agrees. Connor leaves, and a few moments after Wesley and Dave walk in trying to find Connor. They don't know where he is, so Wesley goes on the ROD website to see if anything could tell them where he might be. Dave figures that Connor probably went with the online girl to get the expansion pack. They decide to go before something happens, but they email Mr. Simpson first explaining everything. In line, Connor is showered with compliments from LoveQueen16, resulting in the boy being confused and embarrassed. They make plans to go back to her house to test out the expansion pack afterwards. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and the woman walking out, so they stop him and make her leave. They talk to Connor and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Mr. Simpson is still furious with Connor about LoveQueen, so he bans Connor from all computers for a while. Connor tells him he can't live without his computer, but Mr. Simpson is headstrong, and doesn't give in. Mr. Simpson then gives him a spiral notepad to write and share ideas in, telling Connor that in his time, they didn't have all the high-tech computers, so they used notebooks, which angers Connor. Afterwards, Connor notices Mr. Simpson's laptop is unattended, and he goes online to chat with LoveQueen16. He tells her everything, and how his friends don't understand him. He asks her to pick him up at his school parking lot, and they can go to her house to play the expansion pack after he's done shooting some hoops. LoveQueen16 agrees, but she says that she has to run some errands first. Later, LoveQueen16 comes to pick Connor up, and Connor tells her that he is frustrated with everyone, and she tells him she understands. She tells him that he can go back to her place and they can be more intimate. Connor tells her that he thought they were going to play the game, but she thinks he's silly. She then touches his leg in a provocative way, making him visibly uncomfortable. He leaves the car, calls her a freak, and tells her to leave. Later, he tells Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh what happened, and they're happy he told them. Mr. Simpson asks if he has any other information about her, and Connor tells him that using his photogenic memory, he memorized her license plate and then gives it to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson then tells him that the only video games he'll be playing from now on is Frogger with him, and Connor laughs. After school, Connor rekindles his friendship with Dave and Wesley, and they all play Frogger with Mr. Simpson. Appearances Trivia *Her name was never revealed, and only goes by "LoveQueen16", her screen-name. *Lovequeen16 is the third character to be a sexual predator online. The first was Jordan and the second is Adams. *She is the second character who attempted to molest someone in a car. The first is The Creepy Salesman. *Lovequeen16, along with twelve other characters has sexually assaulted someone: **She almost molested Connor in her car. **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie. **A random stranger almost molested Derek Wheeler in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **Liz's's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma captive in a room and almost raped her. **Dean Walton raped Paige at a party. **Darcy's Rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy Edwards. **Carlos Valieri molested Jane as a child. **Coach Carson tried to have K.C. have sex with a hooker against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Anson almost raped Bianca. **Vince forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions. **Asher sexually harassed Clare. **Neil sexually harassed Maya. **Luke has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Neil. **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston. Quotes *"Wanna come over to my place and test out the expansion pack?" *"They just don't understand our... relationship." *"You're too handsome not to notice." *"I guess it's you and me against the world." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 10